ruby_redfandomcom-20200213-history
Gideon de Villiers
Warning: This article, like the entire wiki itself, contains spoilers, as information covers all three of the installments of the Ruby Red trilogy. Gideon de Villiers (b. 1992) is a time-travel gene carrier, eleventh in the Circle of Blood Biography Childhood Gideon de Villiers was born in 1992, in England. Not much is known about his parents, father in particular. Gideon tells Gwyneth Shepherd that his father is dead, but nothing else. Gideon's only sibling is Raphael, two years younger than Gideon. From an early age, Gideon was schooled in subjects such as history, fencing, horse-back riding, ballroom dancing (waltz minuet etc.) and more . It is also known that he was taught the Israeli martial arts technique, Krav Maga. During his excessive training, he became acquainted with Charlotte Montrose, who was thought to be the time-travel gene carrier from the female line of descent. Charlotte learned everything alongside Gideon, and throughout the years they developed a friendly relationship. At the age of eleven, Gideon moved in with his uncle, Falk de Villiers, the Grand Master of the Lodge. The reason behind his new living arrangements was the marriage of his mother to Monsieur Bertelin. As Gideon's stepfather was a Frenchman, the family moved to Antibes in the south of France, forced to leave Gideon behind because of the training he had to undergo. "Yep. It says here, 'The polo team of the Vincent School, Greenwich, has won the All England Schools Polo Championship again this year. Celebrating with the cup, from left to right, headmaster William Henderson, team manager John Carpenter, team captain Gideon de Villiers . . .' and so on and so forth." - Lesley Hay reading the caption of a photograph that featured Gideon de Villiers. Gideon later attended the Vincent School in Greenwich. There, he was the captain of the school polo team. Gideon and his uncle Falk lived in Greenwich, and up until the age of fifteen, Gideon would spend his holidays in France. After he turned sixteen, however, Gideon was unable to leave, so his mother would visit him in London at least twice a year. At sixteen, Gideon's time-travel gene surfaced, and he had to elapse with the help of chronograph to prevent uncontrolled time-travel. He also had to travel into the past, and collect blood from the time-travelers before him, to read it into the chronograph as the previous one was stolen by his distant cousin Paul de Villiers and Lucy Montrose. In Emerald Green, Gwyneth and Gideon used the stolen chronograph that was found in Gwyneth's home to go to the past, resulting in the Circle of Twelve to finally be complete and the immortal dust to be created. Gideon takes this dust to 1912, to Lucy and Paul, and drinks it. This results in Gideon becoming immortal. Time-Travel Gene Gideon is the eleventh time-traveler in the Circle of Blood, and is the direct descent of Count Saint-Germain. The male line of descent was split after the birth of the de Villiers twins, Jonathan and Timothy. Gideon's ancestor is Jonathan, whilst Paul's, the ninth in the Circle of Blood, is Timothy. Gideon's prophesy, according to the 'Secret Writings of Count Saint-Germain', is as folllows: The lion--as proud as the diamond bright, Though the spell may be clouding that radiant light--'' ''In the death of the sun what's amiss will then mend, While the raven, in dying, discloses the end. Characteristics Personality During his first appearance in the books, Gideon seems quite arrogant and cool. But as Gwendolyn Shepherd gets to know him more and more, other aspects of his colourful personality are explored. Gideon is shown to be charming and witty. He is also very cunning. Physical attributes "The young guy had dark, curly hair that fell almost to his shoulders, and such bright green eyes that I thought he must be wearing colored lenses." - Gideon de Villiers, as described by Gwendolyn Shepherd on their first official meeting. Gideon is quite handsome, and according to Gwendolyn has "a perfect masculine profile". Fortunately, he never inherited Count Saint-Germain's beak-like nose, but has a long, straight one. His striking green eyes, he inherited from his mother. Overall, Gideon de Villiers is "staggeringly good-looking". Relationships Gwendolyn Shepherd "I love you, Gwenny. Please don't leave me!" - Gideon to Gwenyth after she was "killed". At first, Gideon's relationship with Gwenyth was rocky. They quarreled quite a bit, and wouldn't get along. Later on, though, Gideon was able to pluck up the courage and confess his love for Gwendolyn. They had their arguments after that because Count Saint-Germain told Gwendolyn that Gideon was just manipulating her and all of it was an act. However, Gideon and Gwendolyn overcame the misunderstanding, and were able to have a stable, romantic relationship. The had their first kiss in the end of Ruby Red and the beginning of Sapphire Blue. Falk de Villiers "Falk's like a father to me," - Gideon telling Gwendolyn about his family. Despite being a distant relation, Gideon considers Falk de Villiers to be his father-figure, showing that he has a close relationship with his 'uncle'. 'Raphael de villiers' "Raphael? He's a real little Frenchman now. Calls Po-Face ''Papa ''and is going to inherit the platinum parts empire someday. Although right now it looks as if he won't even pass his final school exams, lazy kid. He'd rather hang out with girls than study." - Gideon discussing his brother Raphael with Gwendolyn. At the age of eight, Raphael moved to France with his mother and stepfather, whilst Gideon stayed in England. As a result of the separation, Gideon and Raphael are not very close. However, Raphael moved in with Gideon at sixteen, so their relationship might have improved quite a bit. Gideon's mother "...my mother lives in Antibes in the south of France." - Gideon telling Gwendolyn about his mother. Gideon and his mother, Mademoiselle Selina Bertelin, are not at all close. It appears as if he resents her for marrying Monsieur Bertelin and leaving him behind. When Gwendolyn asked Gideon if he missed his mother, she was rewarded with a shrug of indifference. Gideon's father "My father's dead . . ." - Gideon telling Gwendolyn about his father. Little is known about Gideon's father and his relationship with Gideon. It can be assumed that he died when Gideon was young, since Gideon does not appear to have any kind of bond with his real father. Monsieur Bertelin "He owns a company making platinum and copper microparts for electronic devices, and obviously the cash is rolling in. At least, he called his showy yacht the ''Croesus."'' - Gideon talking to Gwen about his stepfather's job. Monsieur Bertelin is Gideon's stepfather, and it seems as though Gideon doesn't like him much. When talking about him, Gideon refers to him as Monsieur Po-Face. de:Gideon de Villierspl:Gideon de Villiersfr:Gideon de Villiersnl:Gideon de Villiers